Where it Leads To
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: This is a story to my friend Aliciathewolf45! It includes Shadamy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Sega, but I do own Mari Lynn and Alicia is aliciathewolf45's character so enjoy.**

Amy and Alicia were walking out of the mall. Amy wore a red tube top with white jeans and red sandals and her hair was in a ponytail. Alicia wore a white tank top with matching colored shorts, with sandals and her hair was flowing to the wind.

"Where are we going next?" Amy asked

"To Sonic's house" Alicia told

Amy's smile grew to a frown as she stared at Alicia with a serious look.

"Why, all he's going to do is try to make me jealous by kissing Sally!" Amy shouted and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Then where else are we going to go?" Alicia asked

"I guess we could go to the-"

Amy was interrupted by a scream. The two heard footsteps coming rapidly as they looked that direction.

They saw a figure coming closer as they tried to see who it was.

It was a red echidna woman with her long hot pink curly hair blowing to the wind. She wore a light pink short cat suit with white ankle boots. She held her arms ahead of her she came closer to them.

"Amy! Hide me quickly!" She shouted

"Why?" Amy asked

"Just do it!" She shouted

She quickly hid behind Amy as they watched Mighty ran past them.

"Is he gone?" She asked

"Uh, yeah" Amy told

She came out from behind Amy and stood in front of them.

"I know were enemies but thank you, if it wasn't for you I'm sure he would have caught up to me" She told as she put her hands on her knees.

"What's up with Mighty chasing after you Mari Lynn? Is that your name?" Alicia questioned

She nodded as she put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, every time I walk by him he chases after me, that's why I have to hide from him" Mari Lynn told

"I've heard rumors that you two were a couple" Amy told

"That's not true! He likes me but I just don't have feelings for him" Mari Lynn told with a scoff.

"Anyways, me and Amy were going to go somewhere" Alicia told

"Well we could go to the beach, Sonic and everyone else was having a party there" Mari Lynn told

"We could go there?" Alicia questioned Amy.

Amy shrugged as she crossed her arms.

"Fine but I'm not talking to Sonic" Amy scoffed

The three went to Amy's house to drop the things off.

A few minutes later they arrived at the beach and heard the music playing. They saw everyone either talking, dancing, in the water splashing or swimming, relaxing in the shade, or just drinking.

Sonic and Sally approached them while holding hands. Sonic gave Mari Lynn a dirty look while Mari Lynn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Amy, Hey Alicia, what is Mari Lynn doing here?" Sonic questioned

"She needs to stay with us, that freak Mighty is after her" Alicia told, as Mari Lynn nodded her head.

"She can't come in" Sonic told

Sally smacked him in the back of his head and gave him a dirty look. Sonic sighed and grew an angry look.

"Fine she could come" He groaned

As the three walked past them Mari Lynn glared at Sonic as she walked by.

"Dick" Mari Lynn told him

Sonic wanted to say something back, but he couldn't because of Sally.

The three walked into the crowd as Alicia gasped.

"Look! Espio is here!" Alicia squealed

Amy smiled while Mari Lynn gave her a weird look.

"Why is that surprising?" Mari Lynn questioned

"If you hanged around us more often, you'll know that she likes him" Amy told with a wink.

Mari Lynn slowly nodded her head and turned to Alicia.

"Go get em tiger" Mari Lynn told with a wink.

They watched Alicia walk over to Espio as Amy and Mari Lynn looked at each other.

"I think you should go find Shadow" Mari Lynn told

"Why? What if Mighty finds you here" Amy questioned

Mari Lynn put her hands on her hips and slyly smiled.

"I'll deal with him, now you go get Shadow" She told

Amy smiled and left her to find Shadow.

Mari Lynn looked around carefully as she walked through the crowd, only to get jumped by Mighty!

Alicia sat next to Espio and blushed.

"Oh hi Alicia, I didn't notice you right here" Espio told

Alicia gasped as she watched Mighty and Mari Lynn.

"I just wanted to see you" Alicia stood up. "I have to go deal with something, see you later"

Before she left Espio grabbed her arm, as she gasped. He pulled her closer as she fell on his lap. She blushed as she glanced over at Mari Lynn.

"Where are you going? You barely came over here" Espio questioned

"One of my friends is in trouble" Alicia told

"Just one thing before you go" Espio told

"What?" Alicia questioned

He pulled her into a kiss as she flushed red. She decided to kiss him back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, as she forgot what she was supposed to do.

Amy stood next to Shadow, who was on his cellphone.

"Hey Shadow" Amy greeted

Shadow glanced at her and turned to her.

"You came for Sonic?" Shadow questioned

"No, he's over there fooling around with Sally" Amy told pointing at Sonic dancing with Sally.

"You want to dance with him?" Shadow questioned

"No, I want to dance with you" She told with a giggle

She grabbed his arm and took him to where everyone was dancing. She started dancing as Shadow just stood there and watched her.

"Come on Shadow, dance with me!" She yelled

She bent over and grinded her butt on his lower area as he blushed. She stood up and placed a hand on his cheek, as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him. Her lips touched his, as he kissed her fiercely with his tongue. He held on to her tight as they continued making out.

Mari Lynn struggled to break free from Mighty's grip around her waist.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" Mari Lynn shouted

She begins kicking him, but it was no use.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you" Mighty scoffed

"Yeah right" Mari Lynn scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

Mighty put both hands on her butt, as Mari Lynn blushed.

"See, that calms you down"

He turned her to face him as he pulled her into a kiss. She struggled to break free, but she decided to give up and kiss him back. Their tongues wrestled with each other, as Mari Lynn felt a kiss inspiring as his. They continued to passionately kiss until they both pulled away for air, a string of saliva coming from their mouths.

"See, I told you I wasn't going to do anything bad to you" Mighty told

"Whatever" She scoffed

He let her go as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I did enjoy it, but I still don't like you that way" She whispered in his ear.

He watched her walk away as he felt like nearly fainted.

Amy and Alicia walked over to Mari Lynn with smiles.

"I saw you and Mighty kiss" Alicia teased

"Whatever, it's only that once" Mari Lynn told with a smirk.

"Anyways, ready to really party!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah!" the two girls shouted

The girls ran through the crowd and they enjoyed the rest of the party.


End file.
